Sequencer Patches
Seq8 Module The Seq 8 is a 8 Step Sequencer with multiple functions. It requires a trigger impulse input to advance the steps per trigger. The Step length can be 1-8 steps. Each step will output a value (in note values) between C-2 and G8, a trigger signal plus an additional CV value 0-5 V. The sequence direction can be set to: FWD = Forward BWD = Backward BAF = Back and Forth ALT = Alternate (e.g. 1-3-2-4-3-5 etc.) RND = Random Each step also offers a Mute function. The 'EOS' output will output a Trigger signal at the End of Sequence (= 'EOS'). As inputs, you have beside the Step Trigger input a Random Trigger for the Sequence values. This will randomize the Step values according to the defined range and only if the 'Rand On/Off' switch is set to ON. Also, the sequence can be set on next trigger to 1 via the RESET input (requires a Trigger input). The Transpose function shifts the sequence up or down (+/- 24 semi tones). Input TRIG (Step), TRIG (Random), RESET Output PITCH CV, CV 0-5, TRIG, EOS Pulser Module Pulser is a simple pulse/trigger generator with a special 'groove' function. Pulse signals can either be in Clock Sync or in Free running mode. In Sync mode, you can apply an additional swing factor for 1/8,16 or 32 divisions. In Free mode, you can set the tempo in BPM and choose a division factor. With the groove sliders, you can shift the timing of individual pulse triggers up or down. There are 16 groove sliders so the triggers will iterate through these 16 steps. The 'R' labelled button will zero the shift factors. Output TRIG Probability Module The Probability module creates trigger signals based on an adjusted probability value. At the heart of this module are 10 value sliders which determine the probability percentage. The higher a slider value, the more likely it is that a trigger will happen. Simply drag the slider(s) to define the probability factor. Apart from probability triggers, the slider values will also be output - here you can choose between a bipolar and unipolar values. In "bipolar" mode, the value range is -5. to 5., in "unipolar" mode, the range is 0. - 5. Also, you can randomize the probability sliders with a timing factor. Activate the random factor with the on/off switch and the timing with the value box next to it. The higher the timing value, the more time will pass until the next probability/slider randomization. Input Trigger OutputTrigger, Signal NoteSeq Module The NoteSeq module is a classic 'Piano-roll' style sequencer. Unlike the other sequencer modules, NoteSeq has an internal transport which is synced to the Ableton transport. Simply use your mouse to draw the desired notes. In addition to the pitch of the notes, which is routed to the output1 as Pitch CV, NoteSeq offers 3 further CV outputs (CV1, CV2, CV3) and a Trigger output. The 'length' parameter lets you define the length between 1-32. When folding is enabled, NoteSeq only displays those pitches which are present in the sequence. 'Swing' lets you apply a swing factor to the selected Note division (1/32, 1/16, 1/8). Output Pitch CV, CV1, CV2, CV3, TRIG IPG Module The IPG (Impulse Pattern Generator) creates rhythmic trigger signals. It generates a rhythm, based on a time grid and a list of multiples, from which elements are picked according to the chosen selection principle. Choose between aleatoric, series, sequence and rotation. Click the Dice button to introduce a new multiple list. Output Trigger Hit Module The Hit module is a complete analogue-style drum sequencer and synthesizer with 5 integrated percussion synthesizers. These instruments and their parameters are: Bass:Tune, Decay, Color, Envelope, Volume Snare: Tune, Decay, Attack, Color, Envelope, Volume HH: Tune, Decay, Volume HH2: Tune, Decay, Volume PC: Tune, Decay, Attack, Color, Envelope, Volume Each instrument can has it's own output - the sum of all instruments is routed to the MIX output. The Stepsequencer features 2-32 steps and Accent. You need to trigger the sequencer with a trigger generator in order to run it. Therefore, you'll find a trigger input labelled 'SEQ'. The 'RESET' input will set the sequence back to the first step. In addition, each of the 5 drum synth instruments can be triggered individually. Input (Triggers) KICK, SNARE, HH, HH2, PC, SEQ, RESET Output MIX, KICK, SNARE, HH, HH2, PC GridSeq Module The Grid Seq Module is a 3x8 Step trigger sequencer. The Trigger input takes a pulse like e.g. an LFO and moves the sequencer either forward, backward or alternating a step per pulse. By clicking on the Grid, an active step is created - by clicking the same active step again, it will become inactive. Input Trigger Output Trigger 1, Trigger 2, Trigger 3 EventSeq Module The EventSeq Module is a 1-64 Step trigger sequencer. The Trigger input takes a pulse like e.g. an LFO and moves the sequencer either forward, backward or alternating a step per pulse. Use the up/down/left/right buttons to shift the sequence. The random button provides a "soft" randomization. The parameters are: Sequence direction: left, right, alternate Step length: 1-64 steps Shift: up, down, left, right R: random The signal output can be Bipolar (-5. to 5.) or Unipolar (0.-5.) Input Trigger Output Signal Euclidean Module The Euclidean sequencer is a 2-channel trigger sequencer. Each channel can be individually driven by a trigger signal (e.g. a LFO or the Clocker etc.) A sequence can be reset to 0 with the retrigger input. The parameters are: Hits: how many hits are in the step sequence? Step length: 1-32 steps Rotate: Shift the sequence to the left or right Direction: Forward, Backwards, Alternate Input Trigger 1, Trigger 2, Retrigger 1, Retrigger 2 Output Signal1 (values:0.-5.), Signal2 (values:0.-5.) Clocker Module The Clocker features two independent clock generators. Each of them will send out tempo/time synchronized Trigger, Clock, as well as Reset signals. Trigger: short impulse Clock: pulse wave (0-5V), with varying pulse width when swing is applied Reset: goes low (0V) when clock is running, goes high (5V) when stopped Sequencers will usually work fine with both, Trigger and Clock signals. Use a Reset signal to reset a sequencer to step 1, so that it plays from the beginning when restarting the clock. Use the Free / Sync mode switch to run the clock either at an independent tempo or synchronized to Live's transport. The Play button starts and stops the clock in Free mode or indicates the state of Live's transport when in Sync mode. Available beat time divisions: whole 1/2 , 1/2 dotted, 1/2 triplet 1/4 , 1/4 dotted, 1/4 triplet 1/8 , 1/8 dotted, 1/8 triplet 1/16 , 1/16 dotted, 1/16 triplet 1/32 , 1/32 dotted, 1/32 triplet Output Trigger 1, Trigger 2, Clock 1, Clock 2, Reset 1, Reset 2